


Hold Me in the Rain

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [23]
Category: Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Hugs, Hurt Jason Todd, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, M/M, Movie: Batman: Gotham by Gaslight, Pre-Slash, Protective Dick Grayson, Tim is talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Jason showed up on the doorstep, abused and bruised, and Dick made a promise to him.Dickjay Week Day 12: Gotham by Gaslight
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Hold Me in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [在雨中抱紧我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569365) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> For day 12 of Dickjay week, it's Gotham by Gaslight!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are very appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) \- I post NSFW and triggering art on here, only follow if you're over 18!


End file.
